<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>老生常谈 by killalusimeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987948">老生常谈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno'>killalusimeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于“收服我吧”和“就决定是你了”。</p><p>dnkb。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>老生常谈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“收服我吧”这种话其实放在世界各地都十分常见，常见到了足够被称作老套的地步，倘若做个调查，八成大多数的婚庆公司也都有就这句话为中心展开的设计模板。何况这种把自己变成被收服对象还心甘情愿的发言，多多少少令人觉得有些怪不好意思的，尽管听上去这话说得极其合某个宝可梦白痴的心意，但其中的“拥有我吧”、“征服我吧”、“打动我吧”之类的意思又显得有些太过暴露渴望进入所有权相关问题的心情，一不小心语气用情过多，就容易陷入叫人难为情的麻烦情况。再者，要是听者从字面去理解了这句话的意思，说话者就容易显得有些傻兮兮的……</p><p>　　诸如这类事情，奇巴纳半点儿也没考虑过。</p><p>　　再说“就决定是你了”这话，显而易见更是运用广泛到了成为生活语言的地步。吃饭的时候对着桌上的某条炸鱼说“就决定是你了”，在衣柜前思索片刻后拿着一套衣服说“就决定是你了”，选香水的时候，犹豫该上传哪张照片的时候，对着日历确认日期的时候……等等等等，更别提在对战时的正统用法。虽说老套，不过也确实受欢迎。虽说受欢迎，但也真的老套。</p><p>　　诸如这类事情，奇巴纳也同样连一丁点儿也没想到过。</p><p>　　大概也就只有他会在这种情况把这两句俗套发言一口气说出来吧，奇巴纳想。他边想边逃跑，边逃跑边回忆图鉴对黏黏宝这种宝可梦的介绍：只要感觉到有敌人就会立刻藏起来，以此存活到了现在。作为黏美龙的训练家，龙属性道馆馆主，拳关市道馆馆主，这点资料他自然能倒背如流。这话给予他启迪，明明白白地铺出了一条道路来：不管三七二十一，先躲再说。从对战中逃跑的训练家会被人瞧不起，但他认定这不能归进任何一种对战里。沙漠蜻蜓带着他从拳关市往旷野地带飞，他压低身子趴在好搭档的背上，急匆匆地对洛托姆手机下令，要它速速向道馆训练家们提一声今天不再打算回去的事情。</p><p>　　不知道丹帝会往哪个方向追。或者说，不知道丹帝会不会追上来。奇巴纳在心里认定，同样存在丹帝那家伙没有理解他的意思的可能性，因此他指不定在外头逛上一圈就能大大咧咧地回去。但这不过是错误的心理暗示，老实说，奇巴纳对此一清二楚，却不大想相信，宁可自欺欺人一段时间，放弃相信丹帝指不定也对他有那个意思……</p><p>　　还是算了，他想。当时他想都没想便跑了，跑得太快，都来不及去看丹帝的神情，但要是把说了不合时宜的老套话导致的难为情和单相思带来的悲壮相比，显然还是前者让人可以忍耐。反正他已经踏上了逃亡之路，也没什么别的选择。</p><p>　　“噢，”他想起来了，“你想往哪儿飞都行，搭档。反正我们暂时别回去就行。”</p><p>　　沙漠蜻蜓听了他的话，用翅膀振动出格外动听的旋律，类似于人类用整个身体唱歌时发出的声音，这意味着“知道了”。</p><p>　　在约半个小时后，他将会后悔自己下达了这个指令。但现在的奇巴纳并不知情。</p><p>　　他的本意是随波逐流，命运要他往哪儿走，他也就认命往哪儿走，因为他本人并没有去往其他地方的愿望，反而在心里头嘀咕着，有些希望能说服自己往回走。这个时间还来得及，他自我劝说道，立马回头指不定还能把先前的事情一笔勾销，假装只是突然想到什么却发现想错了。本是如此。但他犹犹豫豫，一反往常爽快的样子，好长时间都拿不定主意。结果在觉得回去为好的那一个自己终于在辩论中站上风时，他一看手机，却发现错过了回去的最佳时机，再去辩解便显得欲盖弥彰。他也只好就此放弃。</p><p>　　说实在的，奇巴纳在这件事情上总是这样，一直都没能改。听他倒苦水的几位友人老早都听腻了，他却老在犹豫。已经磨磨蹭蹭了好几年，他每回既想一股脑地把话全都倒出来，又觉得自己能一辈子不说，只要能当个守门人就够了。他指的是现实中和比喻上两方面的。比方说未来丹帝找恋爱对象时把把关，或者比方说换个地方当训练家，诸如此类。两种完全相反的念头时不时就会冒出来，在他的胸膛里争锋相对一触即发，最危急的时刻，它们只要听到丹帝的随便一句话就能吵起来，甚至拳脚相加。这回他就吃了这问题的大亏，竟然因为一句“喜欢你的战斗”就失去控制。天知道这句话他已经听了多少次，却在这一回突然控制不住自己。那些话脱口而出，压根没给他打住的机会。这下好了，他最终只得狼狈地选择逃跑，边逃边觉得自己不争气。</p><p>　　太丢脸了，他骂自己。现在他的双手哆嗦个不停，只要一放松就会抓不紧手机，因此他让洛托姆带着手机好好待在他的大衣口袋里，免得被风吹没影。他的手心里出了太多的汗，凉风吹个不停也没能吹干它们，他只得往自己的裤子、衣服上擦手，因为他的两条腿也在哆嗦，已经开始有点软绵绵的失去知觉了，要是手再滑一点，指不定就会给他来一场高空坠落。</p><p>　　另外，他的脸也烫得不行，鼻梁那儿感觉酸溜溜的，挥之不去，仿佛想要他一辈子怀揣这种热量和不稳定感活下去。太阳已经没了影，就算在他这个高度也看不见那个圆球，只有残留在天上的光线还是橙色的，但大半个天空已经被黑夜占领，变成深紫色的深邃的海。太阳带来的热量也很快被高空的风吹散，他把两只手贴在一起，无论哪一边都是冰凉凉的，却还在冒着汗。他的脸也一样，那些热量都并非来自外界，而是从他的身体里迸发出来的。这让奇巴纳觉得自己仿佛成了个要爆炸的活体炸弹，随时都要从内部开始爆炸，首先是心脏，然后是大脑，或者二者是同时爆炸。</p><p>　　远处太过遥远，他的漫无目的的逃亡太过无止境。风大得让他眼睛酸疼，他这回匆匆跳上了沙漠蜻蜓的后背，忘了拿护目镜，但他也怪不了别人，只能在心里嘟哝，然后将掌管方向的权利全权交给他的好搭档，相信它不会将自己带进沙暴中心，而是找个好地方歇脚。</p><p>　　会飞的宝可梦似乎都正在归巢途中，迎着即将覆盖整个伽勒尔地区的夜晚越飞越低。那些声音越来越远，不久后他们身边身边剩下的仅有寂静了。</p><p>　　如果不去仔细聆听，连风的声音和沙漠蜻蜓的振翅声都会成为寂静的一种。如此安静，奇巴纳不由自主地又回想起了刚刚的事情。他的手还在颤抖个不停，而被裹在大衣中的心跳声随着外界声音的消逝而愈渐清晰，再多吹一会儿风，他便分不清自己究竟是为了刚才的事在哆嗦，还是仅仅被风吹得太冷了。就在刚刚，他竟然在他俩结束一场练习战后说：“干脆你收服我吧，”蠢得要命。糟透了，麻烦了，完蛋了。诸如此类的词句接二连三地在他脑中出现。但他也觉得自己还有解释的机会。</p><p>　　比方说，他可以再拿劲敌的身份来说事。他知道自己绝对无法向丹帝完全隐瞒——只要看着那双眼睛，他就会像是中了催眠术一样控制不住自己——但他可以仅仅提出一两点。比如战斗塔。他可以将先前的发言解释成与之相关的事情。“收服”指的是他也想在战斗塔里作为被挑战者出场，给挑战者们拦拦路，提提他们的斗争心；“决定是你”指的是他想要打到战斗塔的最顶端，打败那个站在塔顶俯瞰整个伽勒尔的前冠军。幸好这种话不算是谎言，否则奇巴纳决不能轻松说出口。要是说得不够轻松，他准会在那双眼睛的注视下彻底露馅。一旦露馅，再加上先前的事情，他的心思就有大概率会藏不住了。而从结论说起：谁会觉得被当作好友的人以爱情的方式表露心意是件好事？何况丹帝那个家伙……</p><p>　　风越来越冷了。冷风把他的身子吹得空荡荡的。</p><p>　　“洛托姆，”他埋头对着口袋问道，“现在几点了？”</p><p>　　“下午六点十七分洛托。再不下降的话，光靠这样的衣服会容易感冒洛托。”</p><p>　　“知道啦。我们下降吧。”</p><p>　　何况对方是那个丹帝，他想。他甚至不确定丹帝是否真正理解所谓的爱情。也可能他想太多了。</p><p>　　时间距离他让沙漠蜻蜓自由行动已经过去了近半小时。大多时间他都闭着眼睛，也不知道此时已经到了哪里。他什么也没带，手电筒啊，厚衣服啊，护目镜啊，安全绳啊，空着手就跑了出来，要不是已经是把拳关市与机擎市之间的这片旷野当成了自家的后院，这种事情他可是做不出来的。他的脸冷得发麻，体内的热量被这一吹已全数冷却，只留下一具发麻的、软塌塌的身体。但没过多久，高空的冷风便开始逐渐消散，不仅是因为高度下降，沙漠蜻蜓的速度也有所放慢。他闭着眼睛，感觉到宝可梦向着右方转弯，然后往下，往左，微微倾斜从某处掠过。风越来越小，越来越温和，而后突然间，风停住了。</p><p>　　沙漠蜻蜓的身体晃了晃，翅膀振动所产生的歌声随之消失。在这当下，整个世界变得安静得过了分，同时又好像有什么东西在不停地发出声音。</p><p>　　奇巴纳睁开眼睛，随后立马对不指定方向一事感到追悔莫及。</p><p>　　“哟，奇巴纳！”</p><p>　　这就是那个声源。</p><p>　　其实之前他本可以说“飞到海边去”，或者说“往矿山那边飞”，但他没说，他什么也没说，结果那带着他四处飘荡的命运把他直接扔到了丹帝的面前。那句话带着满满的笑意，句尾的音节往上扬，声音响亮而清晰，显然说话者心情正佳。而说话者本人正站在喷火龙的身旁。他看见丹帝的那头长发变得乱糟糟的，蓬松得过了头，仿佛是未经梳理而炸开的动物鬃毛，一看便知他刚经历过长途飞行，都没来得及理清。</p><p>　　这个一看便知让奇巴纳放弃了再次逃跑的想法。</p><p>　　再说了，丹帝站在那边，露出一副命中注定要站在那个位置，用那样好像已经获得了一切似的模样看着他，而天空中那最后仅剩的金黄色就在他的身后，仿佛是由他产生的。</p><p>　　“你怎么在这里？”奇巴纳问道。</p><p>　　“想到你可能会到这里来，就托喷火龙带我过来了。”</p><p>　　“这里？”他使劲地把目光从丹帝身上剥开，望四周打量了一圈，“啊，这里啊。这不是相当于绕一整圈又回来了嘛……”</p><p>　　不远处有几个高高的、不规则形状的石柱，在坡的矮处较平的地方围成一圈，而他们就站在山坡高处的尽头。他回过头，半张着嘴抚摸沙漠蜻蜓的脖子，就那样看了一会儿近在眼前的拳关市城墙。</p><p>　　“你是想这里比较好，对吧？谢啦。”他对沙漠蜻蜓说。</p><p>　　沙暴的中心和丹帝的边上，此时此刻哪个更加危险？他觉得自己说不清答案。他们俩有时候会在这里露营，既能看到拳关市，又能看到一大半的旷野。只要一个人站在高处，另一个人站在低处，就能针对有高低差的场地进行训练，但有时他们仅仅是一起做一份咖喱，就着这儿的环境进行生态观察，大多时候一个人负责一种宝可梦。大概正是因此，沙漠蜻蜓才会带他到这个地方。它心里想的一定是“安全”二字。他让飞龙挤在手臂底下撒娇了好一会儿，等它蹭够了才将它收入精灵球里，在这期间，他尽可能地控制住自己，不与丹帝进行能够延续的对话。对于那些问题、闲聊等，他也只是用含糊不清的单音节给应付过去。</p><p>　　到了这时候，他觉得自己像是孤零零地站在那儿一样，只要发出点儿声音，甚至仅仅是动动手指，丹帝的注视就会让他心生一种奇怪的酸痛。但他也不好离开，一心想着等另外一个人站不住了，便可以拍拍屁股走人。可丹帝说这说这个，说说那个，时不时沉默下来，长久地看着他，显然也没有要走的意思。</p><p>　　因此他们俩什么也不做，就只是站在悬崖边上吹冷风说话。四周黑漆漆的，他俩显然谁也没带灯，只能依靠不远处拳关市的光，要有哪个旅行者途经看到，一定会觉得他们是两个乱糟糟的奇怪家伙。而那些闲聊说的都是“肚子饿了要补充营养”啊，“回暖后似乎又开始变冷了”啊，“我们经常在这里露营对吧”之类云云……</p><p>　　奇怪极了，他想，丹帝完全没提到刚刚他临阵逃脱的事情，反而都在说些无关的话。比方说：</p><p>　　“以前赫普那小子老和我说：‘做一点普通人会做的事情吧。’”</p><p>　　“噢。”他回答。</p><p>　　“木兰博士和索妮亚有时候也会这么说。尽管内容不尽相同，但都是同样的意思。”</p><p>　　“啊。”</p><p>　　“你也这么想吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯。啊。”他猛地把头转向丹帝。那家伙突然站在了离他不足一步远的地方。大概是趁着天黑后不易察觉行动，丹帝不知何时已经走完了他们之间原本有的那段距离。他往后挪了挪脚，却阴差阳错把原本被他遮挡住的光线给让了出来，尽管微弱，却恰好能让正对着光源和他的那张脸明亮起来，金色的眼睛似乎在吸收着光。</p><p>　　他这才意识到，这不是什么无关的话。</p><p>　　“……啊？突然说这个做什么……”沉默片刻后，他低声喃喃道，“虽然我也有那么想啦。不过，反正你也不普通啊。”</p><p>　　“我姑且也是前冠军嘛！”</p><p>　　“是啦，是啦。”</p><p>　　“最爱喷火龙的训练家，前冠军，战斗塔的拥有者，人称无敌丹帝，”丹帝自顾自地说了下去，“而且——可以把手交给我吗，奇巴纳？——无论何时都在向遇到的一切学习。所以我听得懂你的意思。”</p><p>　　这下反倒是奇巴纳听不懂丹帝的意思了。这些话说得前言不搭后语，似乎是不受控制地从他嘴里蹦出来的，但丹帝那么说了，他便伸出手去，由着他把那只手紧紧地握住，似乎不仅是他，连丹帝也在找些什么，而且——毫不意外，他一如往常比任何人都要更快——已经找到了线索。而他还在想着完全天黑前他在高空看到的橙红色阳光，现在它们已经无处可寻，天黑得太快，他甚至都没有意识到白天已经完全过去了。那只手被丹帝轻轻地，同时也是相当紧地握着，以轻微的力度往他的方向拉扯，似乎想要把奇巴纳整个人都一起牵过去。</p><p>　　奇巴纳问道：“你在说什么啊？”</p><p>　　丹帝则回答：“嗯……就算有高性能的精灵球，如果宝可梦不愿意被收服的想法强烈到了一定的程度，那么无论如何都会挣脱出来啊！甚至还会逃跑，那样的话就没办法了。如果是你的话，一定是知道我的意思的。”</p><p>　　在明白之前，奇巴纳的脸已经又开始发热了。大概是离开了冷风，热量又逐渐回到了他的身体里。但和先前不同，他的手没有颤抖，只是心脏还是再次加快了节奏，扑通扑通地跳个不停。丹帝的神情在他眼中变得越来越清晰，他发现自己无法分辨这究竟是因为眼睛适应了黑暗，还是说他已经可以不用多看就能补全眼睛看不到的部分。</p><p>　　向自己提出这问题的是他没错，但说实话，这问题已经不在他的考虑范围内了。先前他不得不让自己把所有事情都想得极简，否则他一定会陷入混乱状态，但现在不同了。在理解之前，他便已经察觉到自己正在迎来可以永远享受的无限制的状态。他的身子还有些软塌塌的，手和脚都仿佛不属于他自己。随着他的那只手被丹帝握住的时间一分一秒加长，连他引以为豪的头脑也在逐渐远离它的主人，全被吸往那个方向。</p><p>　　而胸腔底下的那个东西就快要突破他的身体和外套，直直蹦向正前方了。</p><p>　　带着仅剩的些许困惑，他咽了一口唾沫。</p><p>　　“所以说，如果宝可梦自身也想被收服的话……？”</p><p>　　他的声音有些紧绷。他知道丹帝冲他笑了起来。他可以感觉到这个。</p><p>　　“那么接着就是冠军风格的收服时刻。”丹帝说。那语气斩钉截铁得让人说不出话，“逃跑是不允许的喔。”</p><p>　　果然还是老样子。在终于彻底明白后，他想着这个，差点要放声大笑，有一半是笑先前想了太多的自己，另一半是笑那个容易令人误会的家伙。不过丹帝毕竟是丹帝，不是这样就奇怪了。血液带着热量流遍全身，从心脏开始，似乎是全新的血液开始加入循环之中，让奇巴纳觉得身子沉甸甸的。先前被风刮没了的实感又重新回到他的体内，也烘热了他的眼睛，让他一会儿看得见，一会儿看不见。反复了好几次，逼得他不得不用没被握住的那只手搓眼睛搓了好一会儿，最后捂着，用手的温度去中和那感觉。他心想，八成是先前被风吹的。</p><p>　　那只被紧握住的手则被拉得离那边更近，最终贴在了丹帝的脸旁。短短的胡子蹭着他的手背，弄出刺刺麻麻的感觉来。</p><p>　　他俩站在山坡上，两旁一边是山，一边是湖水。最近的光源来自拳关市，但也能隐约看见远处有谁在露营，篝火的光亮和烟雾一起上升。奇巴纳心想，应当趁着夜色浓重把话说个清楚，到这份上还不如把事情做到底。从他产生这个念头起，他还是第一次这么坚定，几乎怀抱起了和想要打败丹帝一样强烈的愿望。但是应该说哪一句好？再说一次“收服我吧”显得重复，说“就决定是你了”似乎也有些老套，如果全说，那就和之前一样了，两倍老套换而言之就是四倍伤害，再说了，他也想跳出以宝可梦相关事情作为比喻的这个大圆圈，所以也不打算考虑使用“让我收服你吧”这类回应，不过他认同，这要和考虑战术一样考虑得足够全面详细。那么这样，那么那样，或许应该这样，不过那样也值得考虑。他沉默着，思考着，就像不停晃动的精灵球一样，最终找到了必须说出口的唯一的答案。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>